gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Vogue
Vogue est chantée à l'origine par '''Madonna. '''A sa sortie, le clip a été critiqué : en effet, lorsqu'elle porte son costume blanc, on peut distinguer sa poitrine. Cela n'a pas empêché le clip d'être classé parmis les "Meilleurs clips de tout les temps" par le Rolling Stones Magazine. Elle est interpetée dans l'épisode La puissance de Madonna par Sue Sylvester. Il s'agit d'un projet multimédia monté par Kurt et Mercedes avec l'aide de Artie. Touchés par la réaction de Sue aux critiques de Will, ils décidents de lui donner le rôle principal de leur projet, de la relooker et de lui redonner confiance en elle. En échange, elle accepte de leur "prêter" les cheerios masculins pour faire de la figuration dans leur vidéo. Ensemble ils reproduisent fidèlement le clip original. La collaboration entre Kurt, Mercedes et Sue ne s'arrêtera pas là puisque les deux intègrent l'équipe des cheerleaders après cette expérience. Paroles Sue : Strike a pose Look around everywhere you turn is heartache It's everywhere that you go -look around- You try everything you can to escape The pain of life that you know -life that you know- When all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so Come on, vogue Let your body move to the music -move to the music Hey, hey, hey Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow -go with the flow- You know you can do it Beauty's where you find it Not just where you bump and grind it Soul is in the musical That's where I feel so beautiful Magical, life's a ball So get up on the dance floor Come on, vogue Let your body move to the music -move to the music Hey, hey, hey Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow -go with the flow- You know you can do it Vogue, Vogue Beauty's where you find it -move to the music Vogue, Vogue Beauty's where you find it -go with the flow- Greta Garbo, and Monroe Deitrich and DiMaggio Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean On the cover of a magazine Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean Picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire Sue Sylvester, dance on air They had style, they had grace Rita Hayworth gave good face Lauren, Katherine, Lana too Will Schuester, I hate you Ladies with an attitude Fellows that were in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Strike a pose, there's nothing to it Vogue, vogue Oooh, you've got to Let your body move to the music Oooh, you've got to just Let your body go with the flow Oooh, you've got to Vogue Anecdotes *C'est le premier solo de Jane Lynch dans la série. *Fidèle à elle-même, Sue ne peut s'empêcher de modifier légèrement les paroles originales en glissant notamment son nom et "Will Schuester I hate you", ce qui fait légèrement tiquer Kurt. Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions